Troubles of Angels
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: Renee's enemies take Gabriel to get at her. Kind of a sequel to Time & Again.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  
  


Renee jumped up from the table where she had been writing when the phone rang. When she lifted it from the receiver, there was no one there, only a dial tone. She slammed it back down and even though no one else was there, asked, "Why do they do this to me, interrupting my train of thought like that?"   
Of course there was no answer, but she felt better after voicing her thoughts. She walked back over to the table and got back to work on her latest story for the Vorschlag View. She wouldn't have any problems meeting the deadline, but she wanted to get it finished so she could enjoy her weekend.   
Just as she was finishing it, she heard a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked over to it. Gabriel was raising his hand to knock again when she opened the door. Her face immediately brightened with a smile when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"   
"I can't come to see you anymore?" He asked with a smile.   
"Of course you can. I just didn't expect to see you until later." 

"It's seven o'clock. This is when I said I'd pick you up."   
Renee looked at her watch, then back up at him. "I'm so sorry. I was writing and completely lost track of time. I still need to get ready."   
"It's okay. We have plenty of time."   
He sat on the couch while she went into her room to change and fix her hair. Ten minutes later she was ready. She was wearing a denim skirt that came to her knees and a white blouse. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a pony tail and the ends were curled under.   
Gabriel stood and smiled at her as she came into the room. "You're beautiful," he told her.   
"You're blind."   
He had learned by now not to react to these comments. He took her arm and they walked out the door together. 

Sara had invited them to the precinct's annual Christmas party. Renee had agreed to go with Gabriel, but afterward had been unsure. She wouldn't know anyone there and she was always nervous then. He had assured her that he would be right there with her. He also told her that they didn't have to go if she really didn't want to. But she had all ready said she would go, so she wasn't going to change her mind now.   
When they arrived, Sara was waiting just inside the doors. She smiled at them and said, "I'm glad you could make it."   
Gabriel removed his coat and shook his head, making the snow fly from it in all directions. Renee took off hers and sara hung them up. Then, they headed into the dining room.   
As soon as they stepped through the doors, Renee stopped. The room was packed with unfamiliar faces. Her heart started beating faster, her hands felt like they were sweating, and her head felt like it was spinning. Gabriel looked at her and squeezed her hand, seeing her nervousness.   
She smiled at him and they walked over to a table with Sara. Grabbing their plates, they walked over to the food table. Once they had their food and drinks, they walked back over to their table and sat down. 

Soon a band started playing. Renee didn't recognize the sound of it, but she liked it. She was pushing the food around on her plate, her mind elsewhere. Gabriel noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"   
She shook her head and replied, "Nothing."   
He didn't push it any further, knowing she wouldn't tell him until she was ready. Once they had finished eating, Gabriel stood up and bowing, asked, "May I have this dance, ma'am?"   
She laughed and held out her hand. He took it, leading her out to the middle of the room. The band was playing a slow song and he put his left hand around her waist and his right on her shoulder.   
After a while, he noticed that she was very tense. "What's wrong?"   
"It feels like everyone's watching us."   
"Of course they are. They can see how beautiful you are."   
The song ended and they headed back to the table. Just as they were about to leave the dance floor, a man came stumbling up to them. He grabbed Renee's arm and said in a slurred voice, "Dance with me." 

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to pull away, but his grip remained strong. Gabriel stepped forward and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Take your hand off her."   
The man looked at him and sneered. "Are you gonna make me, boy?"   
Gabriel's face became very hard. He was really getting sick of being called boy. "Yes, I will. She is with me and we were just going to sit down."   
"Well, she can dance with me before she sits with you," he said with obvious contempt.   
"I don't want to dance with you," Renee told him.   
Sara had been talking to Captain Richards and they both heard the commotion and started over there at the same time. He put his hand on the man's back and said, "Go home and sober up."   
He spun around and glared at him until he realized who it was. "Sorry, sir."   
"Go home."   
"Yes, captain."   
"Are you all right, Miss Mackenzie?" He asked once the man had left.   
"Yeah."   
They walked back over to the table and sat down. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem awfully quiet." 

She nodded and said, "I'm fine."   
Gabriel didn't believe her, but he let it go. After a while, some people started to leave. Soon only the two of them, Sara, Jake, and Captain Richards were still there.   
"Did you two walk here?" Sara asked them.   
"Yeah."   
"I could give you a ride home," Richards suggested.   
Gabriel looked at Renee and she shrugged. He nodded his head. "Sure. Thanks."   
They grabbed their coats and walked outside. Someone was standing by the cars, but as soon as they started toward them, the person turned and walked away. Gabriel and Renee didn't notice, but Sara felt that something was wrong. She tried to brush the feeling away, but it wouldn't leave. When they reached the cars, she told them, "Be careful."   
It wasn't unusual for her to tell Gabriel that, so they just nodded their heads and replied, "We will."   
They climbed into the car and Renee yawned.   
"Tired?" Gabriel asked with a laugh.   
"Yeah. Woke up early this morning."   
"You wake up early every morning." 

She shook her head. "This was early even for me."   
"Why did you wake up so early?"   
"The phone rang."   
"Who would call so early in the morning?"   
She shook her head again. "I don't know. When I answered, no one was there."   
His face had a look of worry on it. "Was this the first time that's happened?"   
She hesitated, then shook her head. She looked at Richards, but wasn't sure if he was listening. "It's been happening for almost a week now."   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
Richards' head jerked up, concerned at the worry in Gabriel's voice. Renee just shook her head, not wanting to say any more about it right now. When they arrived at his apartment, Renee climbed out of the car. Gabriel started to climb out after her, but was stopped by Richards. "Find out what is going on and let us help."   
Gabriel looked at him, then nodded his head. He stepped out of the car and walked over to where Renee was waiting for him. They walked inside together. Once their coats were off, Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Now, why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I was afraid."   
"That's why you should have told me. I would have made sure they didn't bother you anymore."   
"That's why I couldn't tell you." There were tears in her eyes. "That's exactly what I was afraid of. I don't want you going after them."   
"Who are they?"   
Renee shook her head after a moment of hesitation. "I don't know," she replied, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.   
"Renee, what aren't you telling me?"   
"Nothing."   
He took her face in his hands and pleaded softly, "Renee, please tell me."   
She turned her head and looked at the floor. Then standing up, she walked to the middle of the room and turned around to face him.   
"Two weeks ago an article of mine came out in the view about this one stable. Their barns are run down and the horses are so thin you can see their ribs. It's awful. And you know how diplomatic I am about things."   
He laughed. "So someone is mad at you."   
She nodded. "That's the only thing I can think of."   
"But you don't know who."   
She shook her head. "I really don't." She went back over to the bed and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
"It will be all right," he told her as he stroked her hair. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"   
She lifted her head and looked at him. "Of course I do."   
They slipped into bed, too tired to do anything else.   
*******   
Sara was sitting at her desk the next morning when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and smiled when she saw Gabriel standing there. "Hello, Gabe."   
"Pez, I need your help."   
"With what?"   
He sat down in a chair across from her and told her what Renee had told him the night before. When he had finished, she said, "I'll see what I can find out. You don't try to find them though, understand?"   
He gave her a sheepish smile. "Yes. I'll stay out of trouble. Renee all ready made me promise her that."   
"Smart girl. What are you going to do now?"   
"Go to the shop for a bit, then go home. Renee went to her place this morning to finish working on a story. We're gonna go to lunch later." 

He left and started down the street to his shop. he had only walked a little way when he felt something hard press into his back and someone hiss in his ear, "Keep walking and turn down the next alley."   
He obeyed, but his mind was racing to figure out what was going on. When he turned into the alley, he saw a car sitting there. He stopped, realizing what was happening. In the next minute he saw lights go off in his head, then nothing but darkness.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


For the second time that day, Sara heard a knock on her door and looked up.

"Hello, Renee. What are you doing here?"   
Renee walked into the room and stood across the desk from her. "Gabriel never came to pick me up for lunch. And he's not at home or at the shop. I'm worried."   
"He was here a couple hours ago, but I haven't seen him since. I don't know where he could be."   
Just then she saw flashes of a scene. There was a black car. Then, she saw someone being shoved into the backseat. The next thing she saw was the car pulling up to an old, run down barn. She shook her head when she heard Renee saying her name.   
"Sara, are you okay?"   
"Yeah. You go home and we'll find him. When you get home, stay there. I don't want both of you missing."   
She nodded her head. "Okay."   
Once Renee had left, Sara picked up the phone and dialed Jake's cell phone number.   
"McCarty."   
"Jake, it's Pez. I need your help."   
"What is it?"   
She explained and Jake told her, "I'll be right there. We'll find him." 

She hung up the phone and walked outside to wait for him. When he arrived, She climbed into the car and he asked, "So where do we go first?"   
She thought for a moment, then suggested the first stable she thought of. "Oak Hill Stables. We'll start there."   
*******   
Gabriel opened his eyes slowly to find it dark. He groaned, thinking there was a drum beating in his head. He tried to reach up to touch the back of his head, but found that he couldn't. Turning his head to the side, he saw why.   
Ropes were tied around his wrists with the other ends hooked to rings on the walls. He tried to pull his arms out of the ropes, but this only tightened his bonds. Giving up, he looked around at his surroundings. In the near darkness, he could see straw covering the floor beneath him. The walls appeared to be made of wood. The only light to come in came from a small hole in one of the walls.   
He turned his head to the other side and saw the door. The bottom half was wood, but the top had metal bars running up and down. It dawned on him that he was in an animal stall. Why he was there was another thing though. 

He closed his eyes, but was unable to fall asleep. After a while, he heard the door slide open. A man stepped inside and threw a plate of food on the floor in front of him.   
Gabriel glanced at it, then up at him. "I think I'll find it difficult to eat that," he said with a hint of sarcasm.   
"Most people find it rather easy," he replied with just as much sarcasm. He left and Gabriel heard the lock move back into place.   
He kicked the plate away from him, then sank to a slumped position. He was starting to drift away when the door opened again. He looked up and saw a woman in her mid-thirties.   
"What do you want with me?"   
She walked over to the fallen food, ignoring him. Turning back around, she shook her head and said, "What a waste."   
Gabriel was beginning to get annoyed. "This is a waste of time. Why don't you just let me go?"   
She looked at him, then walked out. A moment later, another man came in. He picked up the over turned plate, walked out, then returned. He walked over to Gabriel and stood there. 

Gabriel wrapped his legs, which were unrestrained, around one of the man's legs and tried to knock him off balance. The man just pulled his leg out of the way and laughed. He swung his foot forward, catching Gabriel in the stomach.   
He would have doubled over in pain had he been able to. The man landed some more blows to the same spot, then walked away, leaving him there gasping in pain.   
*******   
Renee walked into her apartment and saw the light on her answering machine was blinking. She walked over to it and hoping it was Gabriel, hit the play button. "We have your boyfriend. If you do what we want, he'll be fine. However, if you don't . . . "   
She heard the click of a phone hanging up. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably and her face was white. She walked on shaky legs over to the couch and sank down on it.   
After a couple of minutes of staring at the wall, she stood up and walked outside. Walking toward the precinct, she refused to let herself think about what had happened. When she arrived, she asked for sara, but no one knew where she was. 

Renee saw captain Richards step out of his office and walked over to him. "Hello Miss Mackenzie. What can I do for you?"   
"I need to talk to Sara. It's really important. Is she here?"   
He shook his head. "her and jake went out to investigate a case. I don't know when they'll be back. Can I help you?"   
"I don't know." She looked like she was going to burst into tears.   
"Well, come into my office and I'll see if I can."   
She nodded her head and followed him inside. Once they were seated, he asked, "Now, what's the problem?"   
She hesitated for a moment, then told him everything. When she was finished, he sat there thinking, then said, "you think these people have him. Why would they take him?"   
"I don't know, sir. If they didn't, then he went after them and he promised me he wouldn't." 

He nodded his head. "Pezzeni and McCarty are probably out looking for him. So you should go home. They'll call you as soon as they find him."   
She nodded her head, then turned around and left. But she didn't go home. She couldn't just sit around and wait while these people were using him to get at her. She caught a taxi and gave the driver directions to the stable. When they arrived, she paid him and started to walk up the drive.   
*******   
Sara and Jake walked into the main office of the stable and saw a woman sitting at a desk. She turned around and Sara guessed that she was in her mid-thirties. "What can I help you two with?" She asked politely.   
"We got a call that someone we're looking for was seen here," Sara lied. "If we could look around, we'd be grateful."   
"Sure, detectives. But I can assure you that you won't find anything. But feel free to look."   
Sara thanked her, then she and Jake walked through the numerous barns, looking for Gabriel. After walking through the last one, she sighed in frustration. "Nothing. And this is the last place. What will we do now, Jake?" 

"We'll find him, Pez. Don't worry."   
They got in the car and drove away. Once they were out of sight, the woman turned and called to a man standing behind her. He walked up to her and she said, "They're gone. Put him back where he was."   
He left and when she looked outside a few minutes later, she saw him and another man dragging Gabriel back into a barn. They threw him to the floor of the stall and he slowly got to his feet. The larger man stepped forward and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, but quickly rose again.   
"Don't you know how to stay down, boy?"   
He just glared at them.   
"He's not too smart," the other one said.   
Gabriel took a step forward and hit him across the jaw before they realized what he was doing. The man took a step backwards, stunned. Then he stepped behind Gabriel, grabbed his arms, and held them tight. He tried to slip from his grasp, but was unable to do so. 

He stood up straight and looked the larger man right in the eyes. he moved in and delivered blow after blow to gabriel's midsection. He didn't stop until gabriel was doubled nearly in half with pain. The man who was restraining him let him fall to the straw-covered floor.   
Then he walked in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. He kicked him again, then walked away laughing. The two men left, sliding the door shut and locking it behind them.   
Gabriel rolled over on his back and flames of pain shot through him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, but it didn't diminish the pain. They had left his arms unrestrained, but he found it impossible to even sit up.   
His thoughts wandered through the pain and found their way to Renee. He remembered the way her hair fell around her face when she wore it down. The way her face brightened whenever she saw him. How she felt in his arms. He drifted off into the darkness, his last concious thought of Renee.   
******* 

Jake stopped the car when he saw Renee walking toward them. Sara rolled down the window and asked sharply, "What are you doing here?"   
"I couldn't just sit at home. I had to do something."   
"Well, get in the car. We all ready checked this place out and he's not here."   
She stepped into the car and Sara said gently, "Don't worry, Renee. We'll find him. I promise you we will." 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


Gabriel slowly woke up when he felt something soft on his face. He had been dreaming about Renee and didn't want to open his eyes so the image wouldn't leave. He finally opened them and turned his head to the side. An orange and white ball of fur was curled up beside his head. He could hear its purring.   
He moved slightly and the cat's eyes shot open. It stood up and stretched, yawning. Then, it ran across the floor and disappeared through the hole in the wall.   
It took a few minutes for the idea to come to him and when it did, he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Rolling over onto his stomach, he got to his hands and knees and started to crawl over to the spot where the cat had disappeared. Every movement jarred his bruised body, but he gritted his teeth and kept crawling. 

When he reached the wall, he collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain. Once the pain had subsided enough for him to see straight, he got to his knees. Grabbing the end of one of the rotting boards, he pulled at it with all his strength. It cracked and finally broke. The force of it sent him sprawling. The wind was knocked out of him, and it took a couple of minutes to get it back. Then, he went back to work trying to make the hole larger.   
He had to stop every few minutes when the pain in his stomach got to be too much. After a while, he couldn't handle it anymore and sank back against the wall. His breath came in great gulps and his vision kept on fading around the edges. Stabs of pain went through him with every breath he took. He desperately wanted to give up, but then he would think of Renee and he couldn't.   
Gabriel crawled back over to the hole and pulled at another board. He pulled as hard as he could, but his strength had left him. He leaned back against the wall as the tears poured from his eyes. He had to get out of there and back to Renee. She would be so worried by now. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. 

He sat there for quite some time, then he went back to work. After struggling with it for another half an hour, he had finally made the hole large enough for him to climb through.   
His head was spinning from the effort it took to get this far. Every breath felt like a knife stabbing him in the stomach. He sank to a sitting position on the floor and put his head in his hands. Once everything was still again, he crawled back over to the hole.   
He looked out to make sure no one was there. Then he went out feet first. As soon as his head cleared the opening, he stood up and instantly regretted it. His head swam as he fell back against the outside wall of the barn.   
He forced his mind to focus, then stepped away from the barn. He took several steps forward, then had to stop. Then he started forward again. That was the way it went for the next several minutes. He'd start walking, then have to stop. Start walking, stop.   
He had just reached the driveway when he heard a shout from behind him. Realizing it would be pointless to even try to run, he stopped. He wouldn't have made it far anyway. It was a struggle for him to even walk. 

When they reached him, one of the men pushed him to the ground and laughed as he started coughing. He got to his knees and tried to get up only to find himself laying on the ground again with a new pain in his ribs. He rolled over on his back groaning. This only encouraged them.   
Kicks came from both sides and he couldn't get away. One caught him in the back and he screamed in pain. The men just laughed. Through the fog of pain, he heard someone else walk up. "Don't kill him," a female voice said. "We want him alive."   
"Of course, boss," one of the men replied.   
The two men grabbed his arms and dragged him back into the barn. They let him fall to the floor and one of them kicked him again. He grunted in pain and the men laughed again. They left and soon the darkness folded over him.   
*******   
Renee was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. Not wanting to answer it, she hugged her knees closer to her chest and lowered her head onto the top of them. But whoever was there didn't want to leave. 

She reluctantly stood up and walked over to the door, hoping she didn't look too bad. She had been crying almost nonstop since she had returned home several hours ago.   
Renee opened the door and Sara was standing there. "Come in," she said, trying to smile.   
Once they were seated, Renee asked hopefully, "Have you found anything yet?"   
"I'm so sorry, Renee. We keep coming up dry."   
Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. "How can I help?"   
"Stay here. Do not try to find him," she said, emphasizing the word 'not'. "We will find him. I promise I won't stop until I do."   
Renee nodded. "I know. I just wish there was something I could do."   
Sara put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I know, Renee. I know. I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything."   
"Thanks, Sara."   
Once she had left, Renee leaned back against the door and slid to the floor. She let the rears slide down her face, not trying to hold them back any longer.   
******* 

When Gabriel woke up, his brain was foggy from the pain. He forced his mind to focus and finally managed to remember the events of the past few days. Renee's gonna be so worried, he thought.   
He struggled to his knees, then folded over in pain. Everything seemed to float in and out of focus. He placed the top of his head against the floor. A fire was spreading through his stomach. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to his ribs.   
He tried to lift his head, but found he did not even have the strength to do that. He was still in that position when one of the thugs came in. He heard him laugh and tried to block the sound out, but was unsuccessful.   
From his position, he could see the man's feet in front of him. Then, he felt him pull his head up. He let out a gasp and closed his eyes against the searing pain. The man pulled him to his feet. Gabriel stood there, seeming to sway drunkenly. He opened his eyes and smiled at the man. 

The only thing this accomplished was to infuriate the man. They had tried to beat him down, but he kept getting up. He let go of Gabriel's hair and let him fall to the floor.   
The thug walked out and a minute later was back with the other man. "What does the boss want us to do with him?" The first man asked.   
"She said that she doesn't care as long as he's alive enough to lure the journalist lady here."   
"That's good, Peter. Very good."   
"Yes, it is, Larry."   
They walked over to Gabriel and the one called Larry picked him up by his torn shirt front. He kept him on his feet while Peter slowly made his way over to them. When he reached them, he had a wicked grin on his face.   
"You won't look too pretty when we're done with you, but you'll still be alive. Although you may wish you weren't."   
"You'll wish you weren't alive when this is over. Although you may not be," Gabriel threw the threat back at him. 

In anger, he threw his fist into Gabriel's stomach. He started coughing, but choked back any other sign of his pain. When the coughing stopped, Peter hit him in the nose and followed it with a right to his jaw. He hit him in the nose again and blood started to pour from it.   
He continued to throw punches to Gabriel's face until he started to slide down. "Hold him up," he told Larry.   
Peter's fists moved down to his stomach. He threw several punches to his mid section, sending Gabriel into another coughing fit. He hit him several more times and they could hear the sound of his ribs cracking.   
"Let him go."   
Larry let go of him and he collapsed to the floor. He kicked him in the stomach again, but Gabriel was beyond pain. As they were leaving, one of them kicked his head. He fell over the edge into the black of unconciousness.   
******* 

"I need your help."   
"Now, Sara, I'm flattered. But I can't help."   
"You can't even get me the name of the stable she wrote about?" She was getting desperate and irons could hear it in her voice.   
"Sorry, Sara, but I don't involve myself with the affairs of the newspaper. You'll have to go to the newspaper office yourself to find out."   
"I all ready did. They told me I couldn't."   
"And you want me to break the rules for your friends. Sara, you know me better than that."   
"You're a bastard." With that, she turned and stormed out of his office. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  


Renee stepped out of her car and walked inside. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the barn and she saw a woman and a man waiting for her.   
"Glad you could finally make it, Miss Mackenzie," the woman said.   
"What do you want?" Renee got right to the point.   
The woman smiled at this. "Well, you don't waste any time, do you?"   
"What do you want?' She repeated the question.   
"Write an article denying everything from your last one about us. Once I see it, you'll get him back."   
"No way. I will not do it."   
The woman turned to the man behind her and said, "Bring him out here."   
He turned and left. Renee stood there with fear clutching at her heart. When he returned a few minutes later, he was pulling Gabriel by his shirt. He dragged him across the floor, then dropped him in front of Renee. 

She fell to her knees beside him and he opened his left eye. His right was swollen shut.

"It's good to see you," he said, slurring the words.   
Tears came to her eyes as she smiled at him and said, "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"   
His jaw was mottled purple and yellow. his lip was split and she could see where his nose had bled. There was a cut above his swollen eye and one on his left cheekbone. There were numerous other cuts on his face as well. The gash on his right temple had opened up and blood was seeping out of it. His hair was plastered to the side of his head where the blood had dried. The shirt he had on was in shreds. Underneath it, she could see many cuts and bruises. She looked up at them and asked, "You did this just so I'd take back what I said?'   
The woman shrugged. "Well, my men didn't care much for his mouth. He doesn't know when to shut up." The man was smiling. She wanted to slap him to get the smile off of his face, but controled the urge to do so.   
"I will not deny what I have all ready said. This was a waste of your time."   
The woman looked at the man behind her and nodded. Peter pulled a gun from underneath his coat and pointed it at Gabriel's head. Pulling back the hammer, he looked at his boss. 

Gabriel looked at him then at Renee and said, "Don't worry. They won't kill me. They can't or they won't have anything to use against you."   
Peter kicked him in the stomach and he cried out in pain.   
"Stop it! Please stop." Renee was close to tears and her head hung in surrender. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt him anymore."   
Peter laughed wickedly and aimed another kick at his midsection. Before he could land it, however, they heard someone pull up in front of the barn.   
******* 

Sara had just stepped inside her apartment when she heard someone say, "She has gone to find him."   
"Nottingham?"   
"Yes, Lady Sara."   
"Renee's gone after him?"   
"Yes. I have come to help."   
"Can you tell me where they are?"   
"Go back to your last search. They are there."   
"Thank you."   
He nodded, then left. Sara put her helmet back on and walked outside.   
*******   
Sara stepped into the barn and instantly saw Gabriel lying on the ground and Renee on her knees beside him.   
"So I see he is here," she said to the woman.   
"Oh, him. Don't know why you'd be looking for him. He doesn't look like much to me." 

Renee was on her feet with a lunge. Peter swung the gun to point at her, then Sara stepped in. Renee dropped back to the ground and knelt beside Gabriel.   
He swung his gun again and the blade went into action. He fired shot after shot. The blade blocked each one.   
He stared at her with mixed amazement and fear. Then, he turned to run, but instead tripped over Gabriel. He lay sprawled on the floor, the wind knocked from him. He raised his gun for one last desperate try at her just as she plunged the blade into his chest. She pulled it out and spun around to face the woman. Sara advanced on her as she started to fire her gun. The woman fell to the floor with a hold in her chest.   
Sara turned toward Renee and Gabriel as the blade retracted. "Can you stand?" She asked him.   
He nodded, put his hands on the ground, and started to push himself up. Then, he let his head drop back to the floor with a groan. "Guess I was wrong," he said, flashing a smile. 

Sara and Renee put their arms around him, slowly and carefully helping him to his feet. It hurt him to move in even the smallest way, but he tried not to let it show. They slowly made their way outside. When they reached Renee's car, they helped Gabriel inside, then shut the door.   
Sara turned to her and said, "He might have some broken ribs. Drive him to the hospital and I'll meet you there."   
She nodded and stepped into the car as Sara got on her bike. They rode in silence to the hospital. When they arrived, Renee stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side. Opening the door, she helped him out with her arm under his shoulders.   
When they got inside, a nurse helped her get him to a room and into a bed. Then she turned to Renee and said, "Someone will be in to see him soon. You can wait in the lobby."   
"Thank you," she replied quietly.   
She walked back down the hall and saw Sara standing there waiting for her. She led Renee to a chair and sat in the one next to her. Renee looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be here." 

"Renee, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known they would do this."   
"But if I hadn't written that article, they wouldn't have taken him to get at me."   
"It is not your fault. And it's over now. Gabe is going to be all right. He wouldn't want you to be thinking like this."   
Renee put her head in her hands and let the tears come. Sara tried to comfort her, but just sat there silently when she realized it wasn't helping.   
Forty-five minutes later, a doctor came out to talk to them. Renee and Sara stood up and shook his hand. Then, he told them, "His nose is broken, but his jaw is just bruised. He has some broken ribs and there might be some internal bleeding. So we'd like to keep him here overnight for observation."   
"Is he going to be all right?" Renee asked, her voice strained with worry. 

He turned sympathetic eyes on her. "He should be fine as long as we can get any internal bleeding stopped. His nose and ribs will heal. He's resting now, but you can go in and see him."   
"Thank you," she said. Then she walked down the hall to Gabriel's room. She stepped through the doorway and saw him lying still on the bed. They had removed his shirt and had wrapped a bandage around his ribs. It started at his chest and went down to his waist. There was a small bandage on his right temple which his hair almost covered. There was another small bandage across the bridge of his nose.   
She walked across the room to the bed and pulled a chair over to the side of it to sit on. His eyes were closed in sleep. His hands were lying at his sides. He looked at peace.   
Taking his hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. Then she lowered it and placed it back on the bed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. Renee grabbed his hand again. 

"You have to get better. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love waking up in your arms in the morning. I still shiver with pleasure every time your skin brushes against mine. You can't leave me. Do you understand me, Gabriel Bowman?" She had broken down into tears again by this time.   
She started to shake from sobbing. Then, she heard someone walk up behind her and swung her head around, startled. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Sara.   
"Renee, maybe you should go home and get some rest."   
She shook her head. "No, I have to stay here with him."   
"But there's nothing you can do for him. And you need to get some sleep."   
"I can't leave him. I just can't."   
Sara saw the look of stubbornness in her eyes and the determined set to her jaw and realized she had lost this fight before it had even started. She breathed a sigh of frustration and said, "Fine. I'll be out in the lobby. Let me know if he wakes up."   
Renee just nodded. She heard the door close behind her, but didn't look up. She dozed off and woke up when she felt Gabriel's hand tighten around hers. She opened her eyes and her face brightened when she saw that he was awake. 

"How long have I been here?" He asked groggily.   
She looked at her watch, then back at him. "For more than two hours."   
"Do I look as bad as I feel?"   
She laughed. "You look awful. But the doctor thinks that you'll be fine."   
"When can I get out of here?"   
"Not until the doctor says you can. You broke some ribs."   
"I didn't do it."   
"Well, that man did it for you."   
"Both of them did."   
"Both? The woman did this to you too?"   
"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Just the two men."   
"Two men?" She echoed. "There was only one man and the woman."   
"She had two men there. I don't know where the other one was when you arrived."   
"I should tell Sara about this," she said, but was reluctant to leave.   
"Go ahead. I'll still be here when you get back."   
She walked to the door, then looked back at him. He made a shooing motion with his hands and she smiled at him. 

Renee walked down the hall and saw Sara sitting in a chair in the lobby. She stood up when she saw the younger girl coming toward her.   
"How is he?"   
"Awake." She told her what he had just told her.   
"Is he sure?"   
Renee nodded her head. "Yeah."   
Sara slipped into her jacket. "I'll go see if I can find him. You stay with Gabe. Tell the doctor he's awake."   
Renee nodded her head and went to find the doctor. Once he had finished looking over him again, he said, "He should be fine, but I'd still like to keep him here until morning to be sure. You can use the other bed in here and get some sleep."   
She thanked him and he left them alone. She made sure he was as comfortable as she could make him, then went and laid down. Turning her head to the side, she looked at Gabriel, wishing she was lying next to him. Then, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  


Renee opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows. She heard movement on the other side of the room and turned her head to look. Gabriel was sitting on the edge of his bed buttoning a shirt.   
"What are you doing?" She asked him as she sat up.   
He looked over at her and smiled. "Getting dressed so we can go home."   
"Did the doctor say you were okay to go home?"   
"Yes, he did," he replied as he finished buttoning the shirt.   
She swung her feet to the floor and walked over to him. When she reached him, she said, "You did this wrong."   
"What?" He asked, confused.   
"Your buttons. Now we have to undo them, then rebutton it."   
He started to laugh, but stopped when the action hurt his ribs. "Renee, I don't think we should do this here."   
"You want to go out there with an improperly buttoned shirt?" 

She had finished unbuttoning it and leaned down to kiss him. She heard the door shut behind her and jumped. When she saw that no one else was in the room, she turned back around and smiled at him. Then, she kissed him. "Maybe you're right. Guess I can wait until we get home."   
He smiled at her. "Your impatience is gonna get us into trouble one of these days."   
Her only reply was a smile. Once the shirt was buttoned again, he got to his feet and almost fell. He leaned against her for support and she put her arm around his shoulders and helped him to the door.   
When they reached the lobby, Renee saw Sara waiting for them. She grinned as they approached her. "Thought the two of you might have wanted some privacy."   
Renee looked at the floor as the blush started to rise in her face. Gabriel just grinned. Sara shook her head and muttered something about kids these days. They both laughed at this. They walked outside and climbed into Renee's car. They said goodbye to Sara, then pulled away. Riding back to his apartment in silence, he kept looking over at Renee. When they arrived, Renee helped him inside. 

"Are you going to stay?" He asked.   
"Of course. I'm not going to leave you now."   
He smiled at her as she started to make something for them to eat. He sat down at the table and realized that he hadn't eaten for three days. He wasn't sure, however, if his stomach would be able to handle any food.   
When it was finished, she placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. After only a few bites, he couldn't eat any more.   
"You have to eat," Renee told him.   
"Maybe later. Right now I can't."   
She took his bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out. When she turned around, he was standing right in front of her. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. Renee put her arm around him and said, "You need to get some rest."   
She led him over to the bed and he laid down. She started to move away, but he held onto her hand. "You're not going anywhere," he said with a mischievous grin. 

She climbed over him onto the other side of the bed. He sat up and faced her. The grin hadn't left his face. She started to unbutton his shirt again and he set to work on hers, careful not to move in any way that would cause pain.   
Once their shirts were off, he lowered himself back down on the bed and she followed. She brushed his lips with hers and moved her hands around his back. He moved his hands through her hair and down her back, pulling her closer to him. Their lips met in a hungry kiss.   
They were both breathing heavily by this time. Every time he drew a breath, a stab of pain went through his ribs, but he hardly noticed. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took. Her heart sounded like a drum as it beat a rhythm against her ribs.   
Her hands slid down his back to the top of his jeans. She got to her feet and pulled him up with her. Her hands moved around to the front of his jeans and went to the button.   
******* 

"Are you sure one of them is still out there?" Jake asked.   
"Gabriel was sure," Sara replied. 

"Do you know what this guy's name is?"   
She shook her head. "No, I don't."   
"Does he know?"   
She stopped her searching to think. "I don't know. I'll call him and see."   
She picked up the phone and dialed Gabriel's number.   
*******   
The phone rang, and Renee rolled over to answer it. It might have been Gabriel's apartment, but she felt at home there. "Hello," she said.   
"Renee," Sara's voice came from the other end of the line. "Is Gabe awake?"   
"Yeah. Hold on." She rolled over and handed the phone to him, smiling. He smiled at her with a content look on his face.   
"Hello," he said as he took it from her.   
"Gabriel, it's Sara. I need you to try to remember the other guy's name. Can you?"   
Gabriel closed his eyes and recalled the events of the past few days. "The one you got called him Larry. I don't know a last name."   
"What did he look like?"   
"I'm not sure. I only saw him when they were beating me. But he sure could hit."   
"Anything you can remember would help."   
He closed his eyes again. "He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I remember his eyes were very dark. There didn't seem to be anything there."   
"Thanks, Gabriel. We're a little farther ahead now." 

"No problem, Pez." He turned the phone off and handed it to Renee. After hanging it up, she rolled over, and he wrapped his arms around her. His arms fell away when a stab of pain went through his ribs.   
"Oh. I forgot about your ribs."   
"So did I," he said with a grin.   
"Guess we shouldn't have done that."   
"Don't say that, Renee. I don't regret one moment of it."   
She laid her head on his chest. His hand worked its way up her back, up the back of her neck, and into her hair. She lifted her head and looked at him. Then, he pulled her back down to him and their lips met in a kiss. When she pulled away, there was a bright twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She kissed him again, then rolled over to the other side of the bed.   
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him, saying, "You're staying right here." 

She laughed and kissed him again. She pulled away, and her finger gently traced the line of his jaw. His stomach let out a low growling sound and she laughed again.   
"You need to eat something," she told him. Then, she rolled over and stood up. She slipped back into her jeans and shirt, then walked to the kitchen. He slowly pulled his jeans on while she started to boil some water.   
Gabriel walked to the table and sat down. Renee set a bowl of hot soup in front of him. When he had finished it, he looked up at her and said, "That was good. Now what do we do?"   
"You are going to get some sleep. No distractions this time," she said with a grin.   
He was too tired to argue. He headed to the bathroom as she took his bowl to the sink. A couple of minutes later, she walked to the bedroom and looked in. A smile made its way across her face when she saw him sleeping peacefully. His bangs fell across his forehead and a soft smile was on his face.   
She silently pulled the door shut and walked back into the kitchen. Dishes were piled up on the counter and in the sink. She rolled up her sleeves and turned on the water.   
******* 

"Ian, come in here."   
Ian wasn't deceived by the pleasant tone of Irons' voice. He approached with his head down and his eyes trained on the floor.   
"You have been helping her again."   
Ian remained silent, recognizing that it was a statement, not a question.   
"I told you not to talk to her unless ordered so, did I not?"   
"Yes, sir, you did."   
"Then why did you disobey me?" He demanded.   
Ian chanced a look up, then quickly averted his eyes once more. He had seen the fires of hell burning in his master's eyes. "She needed help and I could give it."   
Irons' slap snapped his head around and left a red mark on his cheek. He returned his head to its former position and glared at him from under his brows.   
"You are to stay here until I say otherwise."   
Ian kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look up again. Irons dropped his hand to his shoulder and kept it there for a moment. "Do you understand me, Ian?"   
"Yes, sir, I do," he replied, enunciating each word.   
"Very good." He dismissed him with a wave of his hand.   
Ian turned and stalked out of the room. He retreated to his room, then stood in the middle of the floor. He was burning with fury and trying to decide what to do. After several minutes, he strode over to the window and climbed outside.   
******* 

Renee finished straightening the pillows on the couch. She didn't know why these cleaning urges came over her, but occasionally they did; very occasionally.   
Just as she was straightening up from the couch, she heard the bedroom door open. She saw Gabriel standing in the door way, smiling at her. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Bending his head down, he kissed the top of hers.   
His head flew up when he heard the door knob start to turn. Renee spun around, and he put his arm around her protectively as the door began to open. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  


Sara pushed the door open with her foot and stepped quickly through the doorway. Jake was close behind her. They looked around the room, but found it to be empty. Empty, turned over crates, dust, and cobwebs were the only things they could find in the abandoned building.   
"Another dead end," she muttered.   
"Don't worry, Sara. We'll find this guy," Jake assured her.   
They walked back outside after a thorough search of the building. Climbing into the car, she slammed the door and Jake pulled away.   
*******   
"I told your friend he may not be alive when this was over. It's not my fault he didn't listen to me."   
"Shut your mouth, boy. I don't want to listen to it."   
Gabriel opened his mouth to say something else, but with a warning look from Renee, closed it again.   
"What do you want with us?" Renee asked, trying to stay calm.   
He had just walked in and pointed his gun at them. Then, he made them sit on the couch. Afraid of him doing something to Renee if he didn't, Gabriel obeyed.   
Larry had sat in a chair across from them with his gun trained on them. He hadn't said anything until Gabriel opened his mouth. 

"Because of you my boss and partner are dead. You will pay for that."   
"But we didn't kill them," Renee protested.   
"It doesn't matter. It is still your fault."   
They didn't understand his reasoning, but decided it was safer to keep their mouths shut. Renee rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. There was fear and anger in his eyes.   
Larry stood up and walked over to them. He grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder and dragged him to the other side of the couch. There were marks on his shoulder where the man's fingernails had dug into his skin. He fell against the arm of the couch and cried out in pain as his arm hit against his ribs. Larry just laughed.   
Renee started to go to him, but their captor pushed her back down on the couch. Then he sat down next to her and slid the barrel of his gun across her cheek. She tried to move away from him, but he stayed right beside her. 

"You're a pretty little thing," he said, moving his hand up into her hair.   
She felt dirty from being so close to him. Spitting in his face, she growled, "Keep your hands off me."   
He just laughed. "And a feisty one, too. I could have some fun with you."   
Gabriel grabbed the man's arm and tried to pull him away from Renee. He turned around and threw a fist into Gabriel's stomach. He doubled over in pain and slid off of the couch. He fell to the floor and lay on his side.   
A wave of nausea washed over him, and when he had finished retching, he rolled over onto his back groaning. Larry laughed at Gabriel's pain, then turned back to Renee.   
He forced his mouth over hers. Renee jerked away from him. "You're a disgusting pig." She spit the words at him.   
He slapped her, sending her off of the couch. Her head hit the floor, stunning her. Gabriel struggled to his feet, despite the pain it caused. He took a step forward, then collapsed to the floor. 

Renee shook her head, trying to clear it. She saw Gabriel laying on the floor and crawled over to him. He was still conscious but too weak to move. She was too angry to think. With a lunge, she was on her feet. She took Larry by surprise and knocked him to the ground. She began to hit him with all the strength she had, but it wasn't enough. He pushed her from him and got to his feet.   
She jumped to her feet and tried to make it to the other side of the room. Larry started after her and Gabriel moved his leg, tripping him. He sprawled on the floor but quickly got up again. Going after Gabriel now, he didn't pay any attention to Renee until she rammed her shoulder into his back.   
He stumbled, but quickly recovered and didn't fall to the floor. He spun around and pushed her to the floor. Her back slammed against the floor, and the wind was knocked from her. Before she could recover, he had her shoulders pinned to the floor.   
******* 

Sara was walking down the street when she heard someone say, "Sara, you must hurry."   
She turned her head to the side quickly and saw Danny beside her. He wore a worried look on his face.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Hurry," was all that he would say, then he disappeared.   
Damn, I hate it when he does that, she thought.   
Gabriel's apartment was on the next street, so she picked up her pace. When she was a building away, Ian stepped out from the shadows. "Your friends are in grave danger. I am here to help," he told her.   
"Go home. I will take care of this one. But thanks."   
He nodded his head, then disappeared into the shadows again.   
*******   
Larry climbed on top of Renee, and she tried to squirm away from him. When this didn't work, she tried to kick him where it would do the most damage. He just grinned at her when this failed too.   
He pinned her down with one arm, while the other one started to rip her shirt open. She was still struggling to get away, but it wasn't doing any good. 

From where he was laying on the floor, Gabriel saw what was going on and struggled to his feet. His head was spinning and he thought he was going to fall, so he grabbed the edge of the couch. Once the room decided to stay still, he went forward. Each step was a struggle, but he continued to walk forward.   
Just as he reached them, the door swung open and Sara stepped in. Larry's head swung around and his eyes widened with fear as he saw her bracelet turn into a metal gauntlet. He rolled off of Renee and pulled his gun from his pants as he rose to his feet. She advanced on him and he turned and ran to the door.   
The blade retracted, and Sara chased him down the hallway. They ran out of the building, and Larry looked behind him just as he reached the street, but he didn't stop running. He didn't see the truck until it was too late.   
The truck stopped and the driver climbed out. "I didn't see him," he told Sara when she got out there. "He just ran right out in front of me."   
"I know. I was chasing him. I'm a cop," she added at his questioning look. 

They bent down beside the body, but he was all ready dead. Sara straightened up and looked at the driver. "I'll report this. You might have to answer some questions, so you might as well stay here."   
She dug her phone out of her coat pocket and called Jake. Once she had told him what had happened, she hung up and walked back into the building.   
Sara walked back into Gabriel's apartment and saw them sitting on the floor. Gabriel had one arm wrapped around Renee's shoulders. She was resting her head against his shoulder as the silent tears rolled down her face.   
She squatted down in front of them and asked gently. "Are you okay, Renee?"   
She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. Sara looked at Gabriel. In his eyes, she could see the pain he was feeling in his heart. "He's dead," she told them.   
A smile briefly lighted his face. "Then it's over?"   
"Yes, it is." She stood up and held her hand out to them. They stood up and Sara turned a worried gaze to Renee. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Renee just nodded again. They said good-bye and Sara left. Gabriel led her over to the couch and they sank down onto it. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest and cried.   
"I'm sorry, Renee," he said, stroking her hair.   
"For what?' She asked through the tears.   
"For not stopping him. I should have stopped him."   
She put her finger over his lips and said, "You couldn't. It's not your fault."   
He kissed her, then held her tight while she cried.   
*******   
"That small one there. Open it."   
"This one?" She asked, picking up a small box from under the small Christmas tree.   
"Yeah."   
She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the small, black box. A piece of paper fell from it. She picked it up and read it.   
I'm not as good with words as you,   
So I hope this will do.   
If you'll wear this ring on your finger,   
I promise we'll always be together.   
She just stared at the paper for a minute, then took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.   
Renee stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, then wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I will."   
"I love you, Renee," he said, then kissed her.   
"I was wondering what was taking you so long."   
  


THE END 


End file.
